WootArchive-2009-09-03
Thursday, September 3, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = True Fit Convertible Car Seat |subtitle = What Do You Mean "Childish Things" |price = $99.99 |condition = New |product = (1) The First Years True Fit C630 Convertible Car Seat |description = As a parent, I want the best for my child. But as a collector of Japanese manga, I want my child to be prepared to join the Robotic Defense Fleet Gemini the moment he or she turns twelve. And that's why I like the True Fit Convertible Car Seat. First of all, there's that feeling of security that comes from a five point harness that's been side impact tested. I picture it just like the scene in Mazdum Goliath Ranger Ultra, when Jack-san was preparing Gold Robot Lover 5 (known as "Hero 1" in the 1984 American translation) to do battle against Zara DeKell and her fleet of alien Vengeful Pods. And remember, Jack-san survived The Battle of Canary III without even a scratch! Then there's the inside dimensions, designed to grow with your child. I like that idea, because the needs of a three month old aren't the same as a two year old. I personally plan to keep my child in the True Fit Convertible Car Seat as long as possible. What better way to capture the thrill of the control cockpit, like in Freon Genesis: Battle Angel Katana Ninja? Strapped into a True Fit Convertible Car Seat, my child will learn discipline and focus, and the multiple position buckle will make sure of a comfortable fit. As long as my child stays below 64 pounds and 50 inches tall, they'll fit in the True Fit Convertible Car Seat. It's even certified for aircraft use, which means... that's right! Flying robots! They thought of everything! There's also a lower center of gravity which makes the seat deeper, taller, and wider, but just as safe. And how could I forget the built-in drink holder? I like to fill my kid's sippy cup up with juice and green food coloring, just like that scene in Orbital Train Free Gum Thursday where everybody is drinking the nutrient serum before combat. The True Fit Convertible Car Seat is easy to wash and clean, so that keeps me from getting in trouble with my wife. Can you believe she wants me to stop buying manga and put money in a college fund? How's our kid going to learn about Japanese culture with a college fund? It's crazy! Learning begins early. If you want your little bio-electric bundle of joy to grow into the deadly scourge of the Galactic Armada that you know he or she can be, you want to get them started with a True Fit Convertible Car Seat. And my wife says to add it would work for people who want to raise normal kids too. Don't know what she means by that. Warranty: One Year Learning Curve Removable head rest, better installation in the back seat 5 point harness goes to 65 lbs as preferred by safety advocates Side impact tested Larger inside dimensions to better fit your child as they grow Lower center of gravity allows for a deeper, taller and wider seating area with out making the seat bigger on the outside Built-in lock offs Easy off pad makes washing and keeping clean easy Drink holder, great for sippy cups No rethread harness, adjust the harness height with out having to uninstall harness straps Multiple position buckle Aircraft use: this restraint is certified for aircraft use Dimensions (LxWxH): 17.50" x 19.50" x 27.50" Weight: 18.50 lbs. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration rating Meets or exceeds Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard 213 For use with children 5 to 64 lbs. and who are up to 50 inches tall Additional Photos: Learning Curve Convertable Car Seat Rear View Shoulder Belt Height Adjustment Car Seat Base with Cushion Removed Belt Clamp with Cushion Removed Side View with Cushion Removed In the box: Learning Curve Y11006TG C630-CAP Convertible Car Seat Installation Guide and Users Manual |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/True_Fit_Convertible_Car_Seatjk1Thumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/True_Fit_Convertible_Car_Seat2wzStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/True_Fit_Convertible_Car_Seatc6dDetail.jpg |saleid = 9607 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=327b15e1-ee28-4097-a0fd-40d49d3e4efb |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/Forums/ViewPost.aspx?PostID=3412775 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com/Blog/ViewEntry.aspx?Id=9098 |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}